This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BC7.13’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented variety ‘LK49’, which was the pollen parent, and a commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’ to the inventor, which was the seed parent. ‘Venedig’ may be the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928 and registered as ‘Venice Raven’. ‘LK49’ is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers.
The variety ‘BC7.13’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets, attractive sepal pigmentation, grows well under commercial conditions, and stems that branch easily and are relatively strong. This combination of characteristics makes the plant ideal for commercial production as an ornamental potted plant. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties. The variety ‘BC7.13’ is the subject of a current patent application and is a cross between parents ‘LK49’ and the commercial variety known to the inventor as ‘Venedig’ which may be an alias for the patented variety ‘Venice Raven’—U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928. ‘BC7.14’ was treated with aluminum to produce a blue pigmentation. The new variety was grown alongside ‘Venedig’ (grown as a pink variety) as a control.
TABLE 1Currently PatentPending VarietyNew VarietyNew Variety‘BC7.13’‘BC7.12’(13/986,181)(13/986,047)Leaf size9 cm × 16.5 cm9 cm × 16.5 cmPlant height18″ in 6″ pot.17″ in 6″ pot.Stem strengthStems are relatively strong.Stems are strong.SepalUpper side of sepals is Upper side of sepals isPigmentationR.H.S. 61 B (red-purple R.H.S. 67 A (red-group); Under side ofpurple group); Undersepals is R.H.S.side of sepals is R.H.S.70 C (red-purple group).68 A (red-purple group).Sepalous Floret65 mm60 mmSizeCommerical varietyCurrently Patent‘Venedig’ which may bePending VarietyU.S. Plant Pat. No.10,928‘BC7.14’ (PP23,801)‘Venice Raven’blued with aluminumGrown without aluminumLeaf size8 cm × 13.5 cmUnknownPlant height14″ in 6″ pot.12″ in 6″ pot - observed controls grown alongsidenew variety.Stem strengthStrongStrong - observedcontrols grownalongside new varietySepalUpper side of sepals isUpper side of sepals isPigmentationR.H.S. 94 A (violet-blueR.H.S. 74 C (red-purplegroup) to 86 B (violetgroup). Under side ofgroup); Under side ofsepals is R.H.S. 75 Bsepals is R.H.S. 93 D (purple group) observed(violet group) to 86 Ccontrols grown(violet group).alongside new variety.Sepalous Floret50 mm50 mm - observedSizecontrols grownalongside new variety
The new cultivar ‘BC7.13’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BC7.13’ remains firmly fixed.